¡quiero mi cuerpo!
by al-chan18
Summary: en el festival aparece una gitana, les regala unos collares... y a la mañana siguiente todo cambio y solo lo podran volver si se besan ¿lo haran? yaoi cuarto capitulo arriba!
1. una psiquitica ¿en konoha?

Hi! Este es mi primer fic. que no es oneshot de Naruto así que sepan disculpar si hay algo no es entendible.

Aclaraciones: los personajes tiene alrededor de 17 años. Y Sakura no están lenta, y es decidida de lo que quiere (Sasuke), y Gaara no tiene a Shukaku, es yaoi (chico x chico) y principalmente un Sasunaru o viceversa.

Sin más que decir que lo disfruten

En la hermosa aldea de Honoha, se festejada el festival a la diosa Amaterasu (diosa del sol) lo retórico es que de le festejaba de noche, por deseo de la Hokagen, claro. Todos los shinobis, las kunoichis y por supuesto la gente común se encontraban celebrando. Pero la armonía que había, incluyendo a los borrachos, se rompe cuando solos escuchar a este par, nada más y nada menos que a Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha

-fue tu culpa usuratonkachi-le decía el moreno al otro.

-no fue tuya por quedarte mirando quién sabe qué-le reprochaba el rubio.

-no es cierto-le dice sonrojándose levemente, recordando lo sucedido. Y le verdad es que Naruto tenia razón, Sasuke se quedo embobado mirando su trasero, perdió el equilibrio y se callo del árbol en el que estaba, para su mala suerte, sobre Sakura; esta no lo dejaba ni levantarse, la muy piola (en Argentina nos referimos a que es canchera)-si lo es, teme-

-no dobe-mientras comienza a avanzar yendo hacia donde la multitud se amontonaba

-si baka-

-no-

-si-

-¿por qué se pelean tanto?-pregunto una voz femenina desconocida

-eh?-dijeron los dos y se giraron hacia donde vino la voz, era un callejón. Este era angosto y por la oscuridad parecía que era infinito, apenas se podía notar la entrada.

-¿por qué se pelean ustedes dos? Si son amigos-dice saliendo de la oscuridad del callejón, era una mujer no muy vieja vestida con un montón de harapos de todos colores y un pañuelo negro que le cubría el pelo.

-¿como lo supo?-pregunto curioso el rubio.

-no le hagas cosa, vamos-dice el moreno tratando de alejar al rubio de la extraña.

-¿no te interesa saber como matar a tu hermano, Itachi Uchiha?-dijo, dejando estupefacto al moreno. Este no respondió.

-¿cómo supo eso?-volvió a preguntar el rubio con más curiosidad por que había dado en el blanco.

-pues es que soy psíquica-dijo y de la nada apareció una silla y una mesa, que encima de esta se encontraba con una bola de cristal(en una base para que no se caiga) y velas de todos tamaños y colores-y como tal puedo ver tanto el futuro, como el pasado-dijo sentándose

-ah,¿que nos puede decir?-pregunto Naruto, sin duda la curiosidad mato al gata (o zorro en esta caso)

-que solo podrán conseguir lo que desean, si trabajan juntos-dijo con total serenidad, mirando donde se encontraba Sasuke

-si, seguro-dice el moreno dándole la espalda.

-¿yo trabajar bien con este?-dice el rubio-si nunca concordamos en nada, y nos llevamos mal ¿cómo cree que podamos conseguir lo que queremos?-cuando el moreno escucho esto se sintió algo apenado, porque era cierto pero no lo admitiría.

-pues si, si tu lo ayudas a matar a su hermano, el te ayudara a ser Hokage no es lo que ¿quieres verdad? Naruto-le dice para mirarle por primera vez a los ojos

-¿como supo mi nombre?-

-son dones-le contesta, y le sonríe

-igual, aunque yo quiera, él no me dejara ayudarle-dice bajando la cabeza. Sasuke lo mira por sobre su hombro

-pues si es así, tu no llegaras hacer Hokage, nunca-dice antes de desvanecerse en una nube de humo.

-pero...-se quedo con la palabra en la boca sin poder terminar

-igual dobe si yo te dejase ayudarme no lo lograrías nunca-le dice secamente, ese comentario fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio se estaba por poner a llorar pero resistió se las ganas, no iba a dejar que ese baka le gane

-como puedes ser tan brusco-le dijo cuando lo agarro del brazo y lo acorralo, con su cuerpo, contra una de las paredes del callejón-parece que huir no te ayudo en lo más minino a tu carácter, eh? Uchiha-le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos

-y tu sigues siendo en mismo dobe sentimental-le dice, si oponer resistencia

-por lo menos soy así, y no me voy con un loco amantes de las serpientes-le contesta

-pero te quedaste aquí con una mala copia mía. Después de todo no soy tan difícil de olvidar ¿verdad?-dice empujando para poder soltar el agarre, el rubio da mas resistencia.

-pero gracias a la ayuda de ese tu volviste-le contesto logrando acorralarlo de nuevo.

-no, yo volví por que quise no por que esa copia barata lo allá logrado-le dice, y puso tanta fuerza en sus palabras como en su cuerpo, logro que lo soltarse y del impulso se cayo al suelo encima del de Naruto-admítelo, sin mi tu no eres nada-le dice acercando su cara a la del rubio que esta notoriamente furioso, aunque con la poca luz que había no se notaba.

-¿que te crees? Yo no necesito que estés en Konoha para saber que soy y sigo siendo más fuerte que ti-le dice mirándolo-y sal de encima que me estoy clavando algo en la espalda-le dice sacándolo de encima suyo con tal brusquedad que hace que el moreno se golpee la espalda contra la pared. Este ve la ferocidad de su movimiento y le pregunta-¿estas bien?-

-si dobe no te preocupes-le responde parándose tocándose la espalda.

Como ve que esta bien, mira lo que se estaba clavando en la espalda había dos paquetes chiquititos envueltos, uno de color naranja y otro de color negro.-miran eran estos dos paquetes, de seguro que se le cayeron a la señora esa-dice entregándoselos a Sasuke.

-lo dudo-dice examinado lo que le dio.

-¿por qué?-

-por que tiene nuestro nombre usuratonkachi-y le muestra los paquetes con sus respectivos nombres. El paquete de color negro decía Naruto U., y el naranja decía Sasuke U.

-bien yo me llevo este-dice agarrando el negro y se lo guarda en el uno bolsillo del pantalón y el otro lo imito-será mejor que vallamos hacia allá-señala adonde quería ir, ya fuera del callejón.

-Sasuke-kun ¿dónde estuviste en toda la presentación? Tsunade dijo que ya están por comenzar los fuegos artificiales-dijo Sakura, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo sin ni siquiera saludar al rubio.

"¿por que a mi?" pensó Sasuke, sin mas remedio que ir con Sakura. "espero que no se aburra solo" piensa mirando hacia donde estaba su compañero

Naruto se quedo parada ,solo, un instante para luego seguir su camino y ver que había en el festival.

Apenas dio un paso-Naruto ¿qué haces solo?-le pregunta alguien detrás suyo

se voltea y ve a la rubia-Ino ¿cómo estas?-y le sonríe

-no me cambies de tema ¿qué haces solo?-le reitera

-nada, recién Sakura-chan se llevo a Sasuke-y le mira de pies a cabeza-estas muy linda-le comenta

-gracias por el cumplido-le dice algo sonrojada, su kimono era violeta oscuro, bordado con flores en lila que dejaban notar su muy buena figura-ven vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales-le dice sonriéndole, lo tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr entre la gente para encontrar un buen lugar para ver el espectáculo.

-¿seguro que los quieres verlos conmigo?-

-si-luego de esa simple respuesta se quedo callado y dejo que la otra lo llevase. Llegaron hasta una meseta desolada que se podio ver gran parte de la ciudad-¿y te gusta esta lugar?-le pregunta y se sienta en el pasto.

-si-le dice y se sienta a su lado-¿por qué los quieres verlos conmigo?-le vuelve pregunta.

-no te lo tomes a mal, pero en realidad no tenia pensado pasarlo contigo es que todos desaparecieron y los estaba buscando, luego te vi a ti solo se me ocurrió invitarte a verlos conmigo ¿hice mal?-

-no para nada, gracias-le dice y le sonríe ampliamente-dime ¿y los demás donde están?-

-no se, Shikamaru se fue con Temari, Chuoji comiendo, Hinata no la veo desde que llegué, a Neji no lo veo desde ayer y el Kage esta con Kankuro en la torre de la Hokagen-le dice.-¿y por que cuando Tsunade-sama hablo no estabas?-pregunta

-Sasuke y yo íbamos para allá cuando de un callejón a una psíquica, nos dijo algo raro y desapareció-le contesta-eso fue lo que nos retraso, lo raro es que yo pensé que solo fue por poco tiempo-le comenta-ah y nos dejo esto-le muestra la cajita

-¿que abra?¿por qué no la abres?-

-bueno-y le comienza a abrir.

No muy lejos de ahí, más para el lado de los bosque Sakura convencía a Sasuke de que después de los fuegos artificiales le acompañe a tomar algo

-no-

-¿por que no? Yo no soy mala compañía-

-"si, seguro"-pensó-lo se es solo que después de los fuego quiero ir a mi casa a descansar-le dice seriamente.

-pero Sasuke-kun-le mira con carita de cachorro abandono

-no Sakura, por esta vez confórmate con ver los fuegos artificiales-le dice-"que fastidiosa"-pensó.

Volviendo a los rubios.-dale ábrelo que me muero de la intriga por saber que es-decía Ino entusiasmada.

-si espera que no se deja abrir-tratando de mil modos de abrirlo-no lo puedo abrir-dice cuando justo se dispara en primer fuego artificial.

-no importa luego me dices que era ¿si?-acostándose en el pasto para verlos mejor, el shinobi izo lo mismo.

El la oficina de la Hokagen se encontraban el pelirrojo y su hermano hablando tranquilamente, hasta que entraron la Hokagen feliz, bajo el efecto del sake tomado, y su asistente furiosísima

-Tsunade-sama ¿cómo se le ocurrió hacerles eso?-dice cuando ve como la otra empuja a Gaara para poder sentase en su silla. El Kasegane ya estaba preparando un ataque sino fuera que su hermano lo detuvo.

-ya lo hice y si esto no los une-dice girándose para mirar por la ventana-dejo de ser Hokagen-

-Tsunade-sama esta muy borracha no diga tonterías-

-¿y se puede saber que izo?-pregunta Kankuro, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza a su hermanito.

-muy pronto lo veras-le dice-ahora, SALGAN DE MI OFICINA!-les grita. Y salen sin decir nada.

-se volvió loca-dice el mayor al menor

-si-le contesta cuando van de camino a la salida. Este echaba humo pos las orejas-que bueno sea que lo hizo, le salga mal

Así pasaron los cuarenta minutos que duro el espectáculo, ambos grupos unieron a la concentración de gente, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se separaron de la chica que los había acompañado. Naruto caminaba contento, por haberlo estado acompañado con alguien, se dirigía a su casa sin apuros, entra en esta, va a su cuarto, se quita la ropa, se pone el pantalón del pijama (ya que estaban en verano), se sentó en su cama para ver como abrir ese en demoníaco paquete cuando escucha el timbre-¿quién será? No tengo ganas de ver a nadie-dice pero cuando llega a la puerta se encuentra con otra persona-Sakura-chan?¿qué quieres?-

-¿puedo pasar?-le pregunta.

-si, claro adelante-le dice asiéndose a un lado para que entre-¿qué te trae por aquí?-no le responde, solo lo mira de pies a cabeza.-ven vallamos a mi cuarto ahí esta mas fresco-le menciona (no piensen mal a el rubio ya no le gusta Sakura) y la otra lo sigue. Llegan y se sientan en la cama que desde la ventana de este, se escuchaba el barullo de la gente y el cielo estrellado. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Sakura abro.

-¿sabes si a Sasuke-kun gusta de alguien?-le pregunto.

-a venia por ahí el asunto-dice algo aliviado pensó que era algo mas serio-la verdad no lo sé, por?-

-por nada en especial, tú sabes que estoy enamoradísima de Sasuke-kun-hace una pausa-y me gustaría sabes contra quien compito si él esta enamorado de alguien que no sea yo-dice seria

-Sakura, Sasuke no es un premio que te puedas ganar-le dice

-lo se pero are cualquier cosa para que sea mío, no me importa de quien este enamorado, si es que los esta-

-Sakura, ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?-pregunta un poco asustado por la seriedad de las palabras de la chica.

-absolutamente, él será solo mío-

-y si esta enamorado de otra persona y con esa otra podría ser feliz ¿no lo dejarías?-

-no, para eso estoy yo, para complacerlo-

-aunque lo complazcas y él no te ame ¿lo retendrías a la fuerza?-

-si, no me importa-

-Sakura ¿enloqueciste?-pregunta, con la menos intención de ofenderla

-¿como se te ocurre decirme eso?-se estaba poniendo furiosa

-no te tomas mal lo que...-

-QUE NO ME LO TOME MAL!! ME DIJISTE LOCA!!- gritaba, estaba realmente cada vez más furiosa.

-si pero no...-

-LO ADMITISTE ME DIJISTE LOCA-esa fue la gota que renvalso del vaso-ERS UN INSENSIBLE, YO VENGO HASTA ESTA CASUCHA PARA PEDIRTE UN CONSEJO Y ME DICES LOCA!!!-

-no fue con esa intención perdóname si te lastimo mi comentario es que...-

-NO, NO TE PERDONO Y SABES ALGO PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MI AMISTAD, POR QUE YO YA NO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA!!!-se va gritando cuando se acerca a la puerta de la casa seguida por un desconcertado Naruto que no entendía nada.

-Sakura tranquilízate, entendiste mal-

-NO, NO ENTENDI MAL!!-le grita, ya frente a la puerta-EN EL EQUIPO SOLO VAMOS A SER COMPAÑERON, NO QUIERO VOLVER A SER TU AMIGA, NARUTO!!-dice abriendo la puerta-ADIÓS!!-y da un portazo

-¿y a esta que le agarro? Enloqueció, debe estar borracha-dice quedándose mirando la puerta, cuando su estomago ruge y se dirige a la cocina-tengo hambre-dice, pone el agua para su querido ramem y espera que se caliente.

El moreno había llegado hacia un ratito a su casa, decidió darse una ducha para relajarse antes de ir a dormir, en estos momentos esta saliendo del baño, con una toalla en la cintura y con otra se esta secando el pelo y toda la cara, en eso ve su pantalón con el paquete naranja y decide abrirlo.

Mientras que esperaba que se caliente el agua fue a buscar la cajita a su cuarto, esta ves que la trato de abrir, pudo y vio que había un collar con una piedra roja sangre.

Cuando lo abrió, vio que había un colgante con una piedra gris tormenta.

Vieron que el envoltorio tenia algo escrito así que se acercaron a donde había un poco de luz y leyeron en voz alta.

-_para volver a la normalidad, tendrás que aceptar los errores y tus sentimientos solo rebelando tus secretos podrás volver, pero ojo no puedes mentir y sallar todo con un beso-_

-que porquería-dice Sasuke, tira el papel al tacho y poniéndose el collar por que le había llamado la atención.

-que locura-dice feliz y se pone el collar, se sirve el agua caliente, en el tarro de ramem, lo come y se ve a acostar.

Sasuke, se quedo leyendo una pagina luego le gano en sueño y se fue a acostar. El Uchiha durmió bien aunque en un momento le pareció que la cama se la había achicado, su mueve un poco para seguir durmiendo y que no le de el sol, pero no lo consigue solo se queda acostado un rato más, mirando el techo, no era el mismo que habia visto la mañana anterior.

Naruto se despertó sumamente cómodo en su cama se dejo quedar un ratito más total no le aria mal.

Luego de cinco minutos, los dos se levantaron, se dirigieron medio dormidos al baño, se mojaron la cara para despabilarse, luego se miran al espejo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Dejen sus comentarios todos serán bienvenidos

Sayonara 

Al.


	2. y ahora?

**Hi****! Disculpen por la tardanza es que tuve finales en colegio y no puede seguir escribiendo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenece. **

**So****enjoy**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-gritaron.

-qué, ¿qué paso?-preguntaba atemorizado morocho, este se mira de pies a cabeza, tenia la piel blanca, no tenia el sello maldito y una excelente figura-no puede ser soy...¿soy Sasuke?-se dijo, mientras se seguía mirando al espejo-debe se una pesadilla, debo estas soñando esto no puede estar pasando...¿o si?-se dijo dudoso-ya sé quizás con un poco de agua fría me despierte-dice cuando abre la canilla del fregadero y se tira una considerable cantidad de agua fría –no funciono, tranquilo Naruto, busca la forma de volver-se sienta en el inodoro, para pensar-y ahora que hago, Kami-sama ayúdame, por favor-como no se le ocurrió nada. Decidió entrar de vuelta a el cuarto, fue al placard busco la ropa que acostumbraba usar otro. Las encontró, se los puso, muy a su pesar-este ama a su clan-dice cuando ve toda de Sasuke con el símbolo Uchiha. Se calzo y salió en dirección a su verdadera casa.

El cuerpo del rubio, caminaba en dirección a la casa del moreno. Su casa, cuando en su trayectoria ve a Sakura en un local de comida, desayunado decidió ignorarla y seguir su camino. Cuando ella lo vio pasar decidió hablar con él, salió del local y lo comenzó a seguir-Naruto-lo llamo, él no la escucho-hey! Naruto-lo volvió a llamo y como seguía ignorando decide pararse adelante suyo.

-Hola Sakura-le contesta fríamente.

"¿qué le pasa a este?"pensó-hola, quería disculparme por lo que la forma que te trate anoche-se disculpa cuando se corre a un lado comienza a caminar junto a él-lo que dije fue enserio, pero no tenia por que gritarte ni mucho menos, decir que no quería ser tu amiga-le dice en otro no dijo nada, solo caminaba con paso firme-¿te pasa algo?-le pregunta.

-no-

-¿seguro? Te noto un poco seco, como Sasuke-a lo dicho el otro se quedo estático.-que lindo collar-dice, cuando lo señala, era color gris tormenta.

-gracias-le responde y comienza la marcha de nuevo-Sakura, ¿de qué hablamos anoche?-pregunta mirándola.

-¿que ya te olvidaste?-el otro asiente, la pelirrosada suspira y dice-de que yo aria cualquier cosa para que Sasuke-kun sea mío, y de nuevo perdón por gritarte creo que tome algo que me pise así-

"ja! Lo vas a lograr y todo" piensa Sasuke.

-¿a donde te diriges?-

-"que te importa"a lo de Sasuke-

-no le piensas decir ¿verdad?-

-no-"¿para que? Si ya lo sé. Que tonta". Doblan una esquina cuando alguien hace que Naruto (Sasuke) se caiga.

-perdón-de disculpa el que lo choca.

-¿Sasuke?-pregunta la pelirrosada.

-Hola Sakura-chan-le sonríe, y consigue que la otra se sonroje.

"Me sonrió" pensó esta.

-Naru...!Sasuke!-dice el rubio (el Uchiha) tirado en el piso. Cuando lo ve, el moreno lo ayuda a levantarse-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dice cuando, con la ayuda del otro, se para lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva.

-Adiós Sakura-chan, nos vemos después-la saluda y le sonríe, la chica se sonroja aun más.

-si adiós-le contesta y los ve alejarse.

-deja de hacer eso-le dice al otro.

Cuando luego de diez minutos llegan a la casa del Uchiha, entran si se acomodan el la sala-me puedes explicar como fue que paso esto-dice, señalando el cuerpo en el que estaba, que no era suyo.

-no se-sentándose en el sillón.

-piensa, como puedo ocurrido esto-caminando de un lado a otro.

-no sé, recuerdo de que después que vino Sakura-chan a mi casa puse a calentar el agua para el ramem, fui a mi cuarto y tome la caja, la abrir-hace una pausa-y me puse el collar, apague el fuego, serví el agua y comí el ramem-.

-"No hacia falta que me cuentes todo"como si me interesara-dijo con sarcasmo.

-tu preguntaste yo solo conteste, teme-le dice-y quédate quieto, me mareas-le dice mirándose como camina de un lado al otro. El otro lo ignora-¿por que no te quedar quieto?-le pregunta Naruto, en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Él otro no le da bolilla-Sasuke-nada-Sasuke, te estoy hablando-sin respuesta-Sasuke-teme te estoy hablando-lo ignora, y el otro hace lo que mejor que sabe, gritar-SASUKE-TEME!!! TE ESTOY HABLANDO SOS SORDO-

-que?-le dice.

-te puedes quedar quieto-le dice, levantándose, él otro sigue caminado. Este cansado de que se mueva lo agarra desprevenido por el brazo, haciendo que frene y caiga, de espalda, al piso.-al fin te quedaste quieto-le dice.

-cállate dobe-le dice todavía tirado en el piso.

-sabes como recuperar nuestros cuerpos-le dice sin escuchar lo que le había dicho.

-piensa, si lo supiera-le dice cuando se apoya en sus codos-no estarías en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo, dobe-y se sienta, apoyando su espalda contra el sillón.

-ya, lo vamos a saber como recuperar nuestros cuerpos-le dice sentándose a su lado-te puedo preguntar algo-el otro asiente-Sakura, ¿te dijo algo de lo que paso anoche?-

-si-y hace una pausa-me dijo que te pedía disculpas por haberte gritado-y lo mira-le pregunte por que se enojo contigo y me dijo que fue por que te había dicho que aria lo imposible por conquistarme-.

-¿y por que nunca aceptaste salir con ella?-le pregunta con curiosidad

-por que no me interesa salir con ella-le responde

-¿y porque?-le vuelve a preguntar

-por que no-le contesta

-pero por qué, dime no soy tu amigo-y le pone carita de perro mojado

-si, pero no te incumbe-

-dime-

-no-lo estaba sacando se quicio

-dime-

-no-estaba apunto de gritarle, pero se contuvo

-anda, dime por favor-y lo empieza a zamarrear.

-no-mientras era zamarreado, tratando de controlarse.

-dime, anda dime-le insiste

-no-esta por explotar

-pero dime, por favor-la zamarreadas eran cada vez más fuertes, el otro ya se canso.

Si sin medir su enojo dijo lo que no quería decir-por que me gusta otra persona, contento!-

-si-le responde. Luego de la respuesta se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se quedaron en silencio

-y yo que pensé, que tenias un corazón de piedra. Pero veo que alguien pudo entrar-y le sonríe.-¿por qué no salimos?-le pregunta.

-eh?-pregunta confundido

-que salgamos de esta casa, no me gusta estar encerrado-

-bien-y ambos se paran. Ya saliendo pasando por la puertas-ahora que lo pienso, era raro que haya una psíquica aquí ¿no crees?-comenta

-si, ¿entonces quien pudo hacer sido?-

-no se, pero de seguro era alguien de Honoha-

-o de Tsuna, no te olvides que ellos también vinieron-le dice cuando sierra la puerta detrás de ellos-¿quieres ir a comer? Yo te invito-dice el cuerpo de Naruto (Sasuke)

-solo si es ramem-le responde

-como quieras-y se dirigen al puesto, siendo observados por la poca gente que pasaba, era raro ve a Sasuke sonreír y a Naruto serio.

En la torre de la Hokagen, Tsunade descansaba, mejor dicho, dormía placidamente sobre su escritorio, cuando entra su asistente. Con una bandeja, en ella había una jarra de Sake y un vaso, cuando entra se le cae 'accidentalmente' y despierta de un susto a la rubia. Que casi se cae de su silla.

-Tsunade-sama ¿qué va a pasar cuando 'ellos' se enteren que fue usted la que izo 'eso'?-le pregunta cuando empieza a levantar los pedazos del basar

-no se, pero por ahora que importa mientras no se entere nadie de que le cambiamos la personalidad-

-¿y como cree que nadie se va a dar cuenta? Es un imperativo en el cuerpo de un solitario y viceversa-dice cuando termina de juntar todos los pedazos.

-no me importa, ahora déjame dormir y no vuelvas a tirar las cosas 'accidentalmente'-y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el escritorio y enseguida se quedo dormida.

En el hotel donde se hospedaba el Kazagane de la arena y sus hermanos, reinaba la paz, si es que así se lo podía llamar.

-¿cómo se te ocurre dejar que salga sola con ese tipo?-le recriminaba Kankuro a su hermano menor.

-déjala, no le va a pasar nada malo además se sabe cuidar muy bien-le responde, sin dejar mirar por la ventana.

-¿quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermano?-

-soy yo tonto, déjale que se divierta-le responde-ella por lo menos me ayuda con las cosas de la aldea, no como otros-y le mira, él otro no responde-has lo que quieras, yo voy a salir a caminar-cuando se baja del marco de la ventana, donde esta sentado-y no molestes a Temari-y sin más sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras, sale del hostal y comienza a caminar por la calle admirando la paz que había en el lugar, se encontraba con muy poca gente transitando las calles ya que eran las diez de la mañana de seguro todos estaban durmiendo. En su trayecto se encuentra con el rubio y el morocho.

-hola Gaara-saluda Sasuke (el Uzumaki) con una sonrisa, al pelirrojo lo impresiono

-hola-solo respondió el saludo por cortesía.

-¿qué haces a estas tan temprano en calle?-le pregunta.

-caminar, ¿y ustedes?-

-íbamos a comer ramem y esta cerrado-dice triste y Sasuke, en el cuerpo de Naruto, hace una mueca.

-"que raro, Naruto pone cara de asco cuando Sasuke dijo que iban a comer ramem, que yo sepa a el Uchiha no le gusta." Expliquen que esta pasando-

-¿con que?-pregunta Sasuke (Naruto)

-con que tu-dice serio y señalando a el cuerpo de Naruto-haces una mueca de asco, cuando nombro al ramem y tu-señalando al otro-te pones triste por que es cerrado-

-"no se dio cuenta"..."que le digo"-piensa Naruto (Sasuke) y mira a su cuerpo que se quedo perplejo como él.

-que no piensan decirme-


	3. mentira o verdad

**Hi****! Acá esta el tercer capitulo. Gracias por sus ****reviews **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Que lo disfruten XD 

-que no piensan decirme-

-este...si-comenzó el morocho (Naruto).

-pues dime-dice el pelirrojo.

Nos sabia si mentir o decir la verdad y el otro...el otro simplemente ideaba excusas en su mente. "piensa Sasuke¿le digo le verdad o miento?. No, le miento no le puedo decir que cambiamos de cuerpo no me creería, eso le digo la verdad y no me va a creer ¿y si lo hace?"se esta rompiendo el cerebro al no saberle que decir.

-Tsunade-suelta el cuerpo de Sasuke

-eh?-

-si, Tsunade nos dijo que nos hagamos pasar por el otro-le miente

-¿seguro?-mucho que digamos no creía "me están mintiendo".-pues no les creo-

-kuso-murmuran los dos por lo bajo.

-¿y por que?-pregunta, el morocho le iba a contestar pero...

-no nos creas, pero es verdad-dice un serio Naruto (Sasuke)

-pues es verdad- reforzando la mentira. Los dos que estaban a la defensa, miran a la reacción de tercero, que estaba sumamente convencido que mentían.

-por que no me dicen la verdad-

-pues te la estamos diciendo-le replica.

-mienten-les replica.

-no-dice el rubio (o sea Sasuke).

-¿quieres saber la verdad?-pregunta el otro. Gaara asiente y el rubio lo pisa para que se calle, sin que el pelirrojo es de cuenta, lo que no logra-la verdad es que ayer en el festival paso que vimos a una psíquica-

-¿una psíquica?-

-si, y nos dio unos collares-le muestra el que tiene-y esta mañana yo, Naruto, desperté de en cuerpo de él y él en mi cuerpo-

-si seguro-pronuncia con sarcasmo

-es enserio-dice el cuerpo del morocho.

-"miente"eso es mas falso que lo que decían de Tsunade-

-pero es verdad-le replica.

La discusión hubiera seguido sino fuera que por ahí pasaba Temari con su pareja.-hola-los saluda

-hola-le responde a regañadientes, cargados con una atmósfera de desconfianza.

-parece que llego en mal momento-

-si-le responde si hermanito.

-¿y que te dejaron solo?-le dice, señalando el lugar donde se suponía que estaban los otro.

Gaara se voltea, y se fija que los otro desaparecieron, mirando para todos lados viendo donde se podían a ver marchado-me voy-le dice y empieza a correr hacia los lugares donde se podían a ver ido.

Los otros después de a ver escapado del interrogatorio del Kazegane, decidieron esconderse en donde, quizás, no los encontraría, su campo de entrenamiento.

-¿seguro que no nos va a encontrar aquí?-pegunta el morocho (de pelo), escondidos entre los arbustos.

-yo que sé, era en único lugar cerca, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió-le responde-"genial, el dobe este le dijo, lo bueno es que no le creyó"-

-Sasuke hay que ya una solución, o sino esto puede empeorar-

-¿en que sentido?-

-Gaara-

-¿qué hay con ese?-

-de seguro que se enojo por a verlo dejado solo-dice con algo de tristeza

-que se enoje, no me importa-

-a mi sí, es mi amigo-dice-además...-

-además ¿que?-

-nada, olvídalo "yo y mi enorme bocota"-dice, saliendo del escondite. Y comenzando a caminar hacia la parte inferior del puente.

-no, dime-le dice, dice cuando sale detrás del otro.

-no-le dice sentándose debajo del puente

-por que no, yo te dije por que no quiero salir con Sakura, ahora tu dime, que pasa-le dice sentándose a su lado

-que no pasa nada, solo es mi amigo-

-Naruto-lo llama.

-¿que?-

-no mientas-

-¿con que?-le dice el muy ingenuo

-"si será dobe" te lo voy a preguntar del modo que entiendas ¿qué pasa entre Gaara y vos?-

-nada-dice con un poco de vergüenza

-"Kami-sama por favor que no sea lo que me parece, que es" no te gustara Gaara ¿verdad?-le pregunta cosa que desconcierta al otro

-¿por qué dices eso?-pregunta nervioso

-por que eso parece-le dice con sarcasmo.

-pero no es verdad, Gaara es solo mi amigo, como vos-

-"genial"¿seguro?-

-si segurísimo-y le sonríe.

-los encontré!-dice...

**gracias por leer**

**dejes reviews, si gustan...**

**Y QUE DISFRUTEN UNA HERMOSA NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!**

**Sayonara **


	4. problemas!

**Hola perdón por la tardanza es que estaba esperando a la inspiración...y llego tarde, esto se volvió muy delirante...en serio**

**Que lo disfruten!!! **

-los encontré!-dice Sakura-Naruto, la Hokagen quiere verte-le avisa, y el falso rubio mira a Sasuke-que esperas-dice la chica ansiosa y lo gala del brazo, tratando de sacarlo del escondite, algo que no logra por que se agarro de donde pudo, del suelo-ve que te esta esperando-y lo jala con más las fuerza, sin logro-anda ve que te esta esperando-jalándole más y más fuerte-ve que estas esperando-y dio un ultimo y fuerte jalón lo saca del lugar, y tirandolo al piso-bien ahora ve-le dice no, le ordena, con una sonrisa muy falsa, y el otro, resignado, se va.

-kuso, Sakura-murmuraba entre dientes, mientras caminaba hacia la torre de la Hokagen.

La chica se comenzó a acercarse sexualmente, a gateadas, el cuerpo de Sasuke-¿no tienes calor?-le pregunta, a centímetros de la cara del otro.

-no, pero si tu lo tienes, aléjate y listo-le dice el chico apoyando accidentalmente una de sus manos en los pechos de la chica, se dio cuenta y saco la mano enseguida-perdón-.

-no pasa nada-y le toma la mano-si quieres puedes tocar- acercándose más a la cara del chico, en un segundo, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo beso. Cuando se da cuenta, en un movimiento rápido logra escampar, sale de abajo del puente y comienza a caminar, a me mejor dicho a correr para alejarse de la chica.

El Uzumaki, maldecía mientras llega a la oficina de la Hokagen, toca la puerta, y no responden así que decide entrar. Para encontrarse con un Gaara que echaba humo por las orejas y a la Hokagen ligera resaca.

-permiso-dice cuando vuelve a golpear la puerta abierta, los otros voltean.

-Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto la rubia.

-Sakura, me dijo que viniera Hokagen-sama-le responde.

-"Hokagen-sama, es Sasuke" pues yo no te hice llamar-le dice la mujer.-pero no importa ya que estas acá, ¿quería saber como iba todo con Naru...digo Sasuke?-

-¿y por que le interesa? "¿iba a decir Naruto? Mmm me parece que sabe algo", Hokagen-sama ¿puedo hablar con usted?-pregunta-a solas-dice mirando a el pelirrojo.

-bueno, Gaara por favor, puedes retirarte-y el Kasegane, a su pesar, se fue. Cuando ya había serrado la puerta tras él pregunto-¿qué quieres?-

-¿usted sabe, si ayer había una psíquica en Konoha?-le dice al rubio.

-no ¿por qué?-responde la rubia.

-¿segura? "le digo" por que ayer cuando Sasuke y yo, caminábamos por la cuidad una mujer nos dijo que era una psíquica-le confiesa.

-no sabia nada-le dice.-si es todo-le dice-puedes retirarte-

-si, Hokagen-sama-hace una reverencia y sale. El pelirrojo, escondido, escucho todo y decidió volver a seguir al rubio. El Uchiha, en el cuerpo del Uzumaki, se dio cuentan de que el otro lo seguía, en un movimiento veloz, quedo parado atrás del de la arena-¿por qué me sigue?-le pregunto.

Sin voltearse-por que quería saber a donde ibas-le responde, sin acomplejarse.

-¿y por que?-le dice parándose adelante el pelirrojo.

-por que, luego de pensarlo, creo que les creo que si han cambiado de cuerpos-le dice.

-¿y eso por que?-pregunta, con curiosidad.

-a ti que te importa Uchiha-le dice-¿y a donde ibas?-

-a ti que te importa, mapache-volteándose y comenzando a caminar a donde se encontraba su cuerpo.

-¿quién te crees Uchiha? Tu no eres nadie para llamarme así-le dice, siguiéndolo.

-ja! te crees mucho por se Kasegane, Sabaku no-le dice con su aire se superioridad.

-no, pero por lo menos tengo dignidad, no como tú-le dice todavía tras él.

-yo si tengo dignidad, si no hubiera vuelto-

-volviste por orgulloso, no por dignidad-

-también-le dice cuando, llega al campo de entrenamiento.-¿pero tu no tendrías que haber vuelto a tu aldea, a se trabajo tuyo?-le dice sarcásticamente, al mejor estilo Uchiha, volteándose para mirarle.

-no, vuelvo mañana ¿aparte te molesta que este aquí?-le dice, mirando por sobre en hombro del otro-pero tendrías que mantener a tu cuerpo vigilado-le dice, y agarra por los hombros al rubio y lo voltea, para que vea a su cuerpo besando ferozmente a Sakura.-por que creo que la esta pasando muy bien-

-se divierten ¿no?-dice casi gritando, para llamarles la atención.

-si-dice Sakura, separándose del cuerpo del chico, que esta algo o bastante, atontado.

-y tu Sasuke ¿te diviertes?-dice el pelirrojo con toda la maldad del mundo, mirando primero al rubio (Sasuke) y después a Sasuke.

El chico, no responde, seguía perdido quien sabe donde, callo en cuanta, cuando la descarada pelirrosa lo volvió a besar-¿qué haces?-la pregunta aterrado.-lo mismo que estábamos haciendo antes que vinieran a interrumpirnos-dice mirando con enojo a Naruto.

-eh?-y mira, a donde miro la chica para ver a su cuerpo y a Gaara.-este...ella-solo puedo articular, por se interrumpido.

-me besaste y yo te correspondí-le dice colgándose del brazo del moreno.

-eso no es cierto, fue al revez-dice cuando se la saca de encima

-¿no vas a negar que te gusto?-le pregunta volviendo a colgarse y mirándole a la cara, muy cerca.

-eh?-articula y mira de reojo a los otros que lo miraba a él-no-le responde, mirando para otro lado.

-eso puede que no sea verdad, ya que no paraste de besarme-le dice saboreándose los labios. Y acercándose para rematarle otro.

El pelirrojo, para sus adentro, disfrutaba la escena pero el que es rubio por fuera, digamos que prefería no estar ahí. los mejor que puede hacer...es irse.-hey!¿A donde vas?-dice el pelirrojo, consiguiendo la atención de la ¿nueva pareja?.

-Naruto!!-dice el morocho saliendo corriendo detrás del otro, dejando a la chica, y al Kasegane, solos.

-tu si te la pasaste bien-

-si-dice feliz la chica.

-no eres tan tonta como pareces-le declara el pelirrojo y se va por el lado contrario.

-y esto recién comienza-se dice a ella misma, con toda la malicia del mundo.-"Sasuke será mío, cueste lo que me cueste"-caminando yéndose a...

El rubio, Uchiha, luego de correr y correr por casi una hora, decide parar. No por estar cansado, si no por que cree que esta lo suficientemente lejos-maldita Sakura, pereciera que lo hubiera planeado todo-dijo cuando se sentó en el piso, de ese 'bosque' si se lo podía llamar así. Era espeluznante, árboles caídos o a medio caer todo mohosos, era simplemente asquerosos. Inconscientemente, y no propio de un Uchiha, comenzaron a salir alguna que otra lagrima de la cara del rubio-genial lo que me faltaba, llorar-decía mientras se sacaba la cara con una de las mangas de saco del rubio original, y sentándose en la única parte donde no estaba tan asqueroso, una rama-primero una loca me cambia de cuerpo, después la fastidiosa de Sakura besa mi cuerpo y ahora...estoy llorando, no hay duda-dice en voz alta para él mismo-soy patético-dijo entre carcajadas, tratando de parar las lagrimas, cuando de la nada, salen, hacia donde esta el tres kunais. Que los esquiva con facilidad, levantándose-¿que mier...-no pudo terminar por que le dueño de los kunais había aparecido.

-Naruto-kun-dice la atacante.

-Hinata ¿qué haces aquí? "que no se halla dado cuenta"-pregunta el chico sentándose otra vez.

-yo...iba...a pre...guntarle lo...mismo-dice tímidamente. Él otro no contesta, así que prosigue-como...no...reconocí tu chackra, pensé...que eras...un enemigo...lo lamento-finaliza. Y se quedan mirando-"estuvo llorando"-piensa ella.

-si no necesitas nada puedes irte, quiero estar solo-dice casi en ordenanza con la voz algo tomada pero seria.

-en...realidad si...-declara-te...vi y...escuche llorar ¿su...sucede algo?-le dice

-no-le responde, y la chica con toda su nobleza, decide marchase-en realidad si-le confiesa.

-¿y quisieras...contarme?-le dice-"aprovecha y dile"-piensa.

-y aquí no hay nadie más-dice sarcásticamente-ven siéntate-y le señala su lado, donde la chica se podía sentar-"primer día en otro cuerpo...y soy más bueno que en toda mi vida"-piensa.

-¿al...lado...tuyo?-pregunta.

-si Hinata, no muerdo "no, en este cuerpo"-dice, y la chica tratando de no desmayarse se sienta.

-"no te desmayes ahora que estas tan cerca de él"-se decía mentalmente.-"respira" entonces dime...por que...llorabas-

-lo que te cuente, queda entre nosotros no le dirás a nadie ¿de acuerdo?-le ordena.

-"quiere que le guarde un secreto, relájate ahora no!"-se decía felizmente en su cabeza.-si-le dice.

-bueno, yo vi a un 'amigo' besar a alguien que me gusta mucho-le declara

-¿a...Sakura-san...y a Sasuke-san?-duda

-¿como lo supiste?-

-"yo sabia le sigue gustando ella" por que...hace...un rato...me encontré a Sakura e Ino...-

Flash back

Hinata caminaba hacia su casa cuando, se encontró con las chicas y, amablemente se acerco a saludar.

-QUE HICISTE QUE!!!!-grito Ino cuando la pelinegra se acerco.

-hola Sakura-san, Ino-san-les saluda.

-hola Hinata-responde la rubia-¿escuchaste lo que hizo?-

-no ¿qué..sucede?-

-SAKURA BESO A SASUKE-KUN!!!-volvió a gritar la rubio, por furia, celos o ambos.

-ah-que podía decir.

-no Ino-cerda, él me beso a mí-decía feliz "Inner: como te quedo el ojo, cerda, Sasuke-kun es mío por las buenas...o por malas"

-si seguro-le responde con sarcasmo.

-si no me crees pregúntale a Gaara o a Naruto-le dice segura.

-¿qué los...vieron?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-si, por desgracia, cuando nos estábamos besando, aparecieron, y como el melodramático de Naruto salió corriendo Sasuke lo siguió-

-"que asco!! Pobre Sasuke-kun"-pensó Ino pero no dijo nada

-¿y sabes...donde...esta?-pregunta la pelinegra.

-no y ni me interesa-le dice sin interés.

-bueno, entonces...me voy...adiós-dice Hinata y la chica se va.

flash back end.

-Lo ultimo...que escuche...fue cuando un montón de chicas...se acercaban a ellas...para saber...por que el criterio que había echo Ino-le dice-luego...utilice el Byakugan para...encontrarte-le declara.

-¿entonces eso dijo? "cosas por hacer: volver a mi cuerpo, matar a Itachi y a...Sakura!" ¿y por que me tiraste los kunais?-

-para llamarte la atención-confiesa-¿te preocupa algo que pueda decir?-

-claro, esta jugando con mi cuerpo... digo con el cuerpo de Sasuke, ni que fuera un muñeco-exclama enojado, dándole gracia a la chica.

-yo, quisiera...preguntarte...algo-

-si ¿que?-

-¿que...te molesta...que Sasuke-san allá besado a Sakura...o a verlo visto?-le pregunta. Tomándole un poco de confianza.

-pues en primera Sasuke no beso a Sakura fue al revez, y no me importa a verlo visto-le dice serio.

-¿pero viste desde el primer momento que besaron?-pregunta, ya sin la voz entrecortada.

-no, pero sé que Sasuke dice la verdad-afirma.

-¿estas seguro de ello?-pregunta-tu dime a quien le crees, ¿al que se fue o a la que siempre estuvo con tigo los últimos años y que no se fue de la aldea?-

-y tu que sabes por que se fue-le dice enojado el chico.

-no defiendas lo indefendible, Sasuke-kun se fue por poder y codicia-le dice segura.

-¿eso crees?-le pregunta triste.

-si y no voy a cambiar mi opinión, él se fue y volvió por pura codicia y orgullo-

-"touche"-

-y de seguro se va a volver a ir-le dice.

-Hinata, ven ahora. Tu padre te busca-le grita Neji de una distancia considerable.

-no quiero ser mala contigo, pero es la verdad-es lo ultimo que dice por que se levanta y se va.

-"¿en serio cree eso? Pues que lo crea, no me importa"-piensa parándose y yéndoos del lugar todavía le queda toda el resto del día por delante-quiero que ya sea mañana-se dice muy desanimado-a mi me pasa esto, yo no hice nada-se dice-bueno quizás me lo merezco-se dijo cuando caminaba hace el área urbana del la aldea.

El cuerpo del Uchiha buscaba a su amigo cuando, Ino, se paro delante de él, algo enojada-¿es cierto lo que dijo Sakura?-le pregunta.

-¿y qué dijo?-

-que tu la besaste-le dice cruzando los brazos.

-pues...-dice cuando se acerca una turba de kunoichis enfadadas, dejándolo a él, en medio.

-¿es cierto?-grita una de las chicas.

-pues..."que digo!"-

-entonces es verdad-grita otra.

-no, ella me beso a mi-les dice con miedo.

-entonces eso quiere decir que se besaron-grita otra del montón. Consiguiendo que el resto empieza a comentar, entre murmullos y gritos, que Sakura decía la verdad. Aprovechando la distracción de las jóvenes decide, escapar. Ya fue del circulo que lo rodeaba-¿a dónde crees que vas?-dice Ino

-¿a mi casa?-duda

-no yo creo que no-le responde. Ella y el resto lo empezaron a mirar con complicidad.

-¿y por que, no puedo?-pregunta, retrocediendo.

-pues...a él chicas!!!-grita la rubia, cuando la manada, de leonas en celo, lo comienza a perseguir.-si Sakura lo beso, también a nosotras-grito.

-por que a mi-dice, tratando de escapar-yo he eche nada para merecer esto- y sigue corriendo.

-cree que esto funcione, por que paso solo un día, y las cosas van de mal en peor-comenta

-si, como de sea, déjalos-le dice-que tarde o temprano, de alguna manera buscaran las forma de resolverlo, ¿no lo cree, Shizune?-pregunta la Quinta

-no-le dice-Sakura, ya no es una niña, por lo que usted le dijo-hace una pausa-el mayor problema de esos dos, va ha ser ella ¿no lo cree?-comenta

-no lo sé, tú dime-le dice la Hokagen mientras seguía firmando esos molestos tratados y clasificando las misiones.

Abre una de los ventanales y se escucha un griterío, de las que perseguían al chico-Tsunade-sama, por lo que se escucha-le dice-lo van a pasar muy mal-

-allá ellos, es su problema-le dice-que me dices de mandarlo a Naruto...-

-¿cual?-

-el cuerpo-le responde-a una misión con Sai y Sakura-

-¿pero eso no empeoraría las cosas?-opina

-¿a si?-le dice mirándola, y dejando se hacer lo que hacia-no lo había pensado-

-"¿qué tramas Tsunade?" entonces...¿quiere que los llame?-duda.

-no, pobrecitos ya están muy ocupados-y vuelve a lo suyo-que vengan mañana-le ordena-y tráeme más té-termina

-si-y su secretaria sale del lugar.

-esto se pondrá muy divertido-dice cuando, con cuidado, saca una jarro con sake y una copita, se sirve y toma-creo o espero que no pasara nada...por que así, si tendré que involucrarme-

El cuerpo del Uchiha, se había escondido en la casa del rubio, o sea, su casa-al fin-dijo respirando agitadamente-dudo que les ocurra venir a buscarme, aquí-como no tenia las llaves y siendo un buen ninja, entro por la ventana.-que bueno que ayer lo le puse la tranca, a la ventana-y ahora si traba la ventana.-será mejor, que me de una ducha, este cuerpo apesta-se dice oliendo una de las axilas del cuerpo en el que reside. Entra al baño enciende la ducha, espero a que se entibie, se desviste, sin mucha relevancia, y comenzó a ducharse. Se dejo relajar sin esos problemas que los perseguían, aparte de no estar en su cuerpo. Apoyando la cabeza en la pared dejando que el agua mojara su cuello pensó-"como haremos para volver a nuestros cuerpos. Esa vieja, nos hizo esto." "No olvidar: hacerle caso, de vez en cuando, al teme" "a mi no más me pasa esto" ahora caigo de cuanta ¿y Kyubi? Esta en mi cuerpo ¿pero no descansaba en mi mente?-se autopregunta-¿y como se irán a llevar esos dos? Seguro que bien con la sed se poder que tiene ambos, si se lo proponen, Juntos destruyen Konoha-se decía mientras se enjabona, avergonzado, su cuerpo nuevo-genial, primero el cambio; luego que las que aman a Sasuke, me persiguen; y ahora bañar que esta cuerpo en excelente estado...físico-se reprochaba y termina de enjabonarse todo, sin dejar un solo lugar sin limpiar, luego se lava el pelo, se enjuaga y sale de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura.

Se dirige a la cocina para poner agua para hacer ramem. Una vez que es encendió la hornalla para el agua, volvió al baño tomo la ropa que se saco, la lavo y la puso a sacar, seguía todavía con la toalla. No sabia que si ponerse 'su' ropa o quedarse así. Cuando había decidido, el agua le comenzó a hervir, fue a la cocina y la saco del fuego.

Y sonó el timbre.-ya voy-dice, y va a la puerta. Abre y se ve, literalmente-hola Sasuke, pasa-le dice, quedándose en la entrada.

-¿se puede saber por que estas con una toalla?-le pregunta a su cuerpo.

-por que apestaba y me fui a bañar, no es la gran cosa-le responde-Sasuke-teme ¿quieres quédate a comer?-

-bueno-le responde-pero ponte ropa-le ordena.

-esta bien, como quieras-le responde-pero me pondré mi ropa, por que la tuya esta secándose y sirve en ramem que ya esta el agua-y va a su cuarto, se cambia y vuelve a la cocina.-me vestí contento-le dice. mostrándole que llevaba una remera negra y unos pantalones naranja.

-esta bien, siéntate, puse a hervir en agua de nuevo por que estaba algo fría-le dice.

-gracias-

-de nada-

-¿quién eres y que hiciste con el baka orgulloso?-

-nada estar en tu cuerpo quizás me izo más bueno-le dice-hoy hable con Hinata-le comenta y se crea un silencio entre ambos que fue roto por el hervor del agua.

-voy a servir-dice el morocho (Naruto).

-no deja-le dice el otro sirvió, pero ninguno toco lo comida, al instante de servida, la miraron un segundo, y el rubio pregunto.

-¿cuánto tiempo vamos a estas así?-y comienza a comer.

-no se-le responde secamente.

-¿qué te dijo Hinata?-

-que Sakura le dijo a todas las que están atrás mío que yo la bese-dice

-con razón cuando me vieron, me encerraron y querían que las bese-y sigue comiendo-están mal de la cabeza, pobres chicas-comenta, y ambos comienzan a reír.

-pero la que esta pero es Sakura ¿no?-dice Sasuke, entre risas

-si-también riendo-me gusta que rías-le dice sin pensarlo.

Sasuke (el que esta en el cuerpo del rubio) cuando escucha, esto se sonrojo levemente-gracias-le responde.

-de nada, es verdad-le dice sonriéndole.-¿y que más te dijo?-

-que cree que me voy a volver a ir-hace una pausa-¿tu crees lo mismo?-

-Ya era hora irse a dormir-dice cambiando de tema-¿te quedaras a dormir?-

-no me cambies de tema, ¿lo crees?-

-Sasuke solo tango una cama, no te molesta si la compartimos-

-Naruto, responde-lo ordena.

-no-le responde. Y ve hacia su cuarto

Y se crea un silencio de segundos-¿te quedaras a dormir?-

-si-le dice.

-Sasuke solo tango una cama, no te molesta si la compartimos-

-no-

-entonces, ten-le tira su pijama-ponte esto para dormir-

-si ya lo se no soy tonto, dobe-le dice sacándose la ropa clásica del rubio y poniéndose el pijama, mientras que el otro se acostaba. Termino y se acostó a su lado

-se que no es, como la de tu casa pero si te molesta, yo duermo en otra parte-le dice por que habían quedado un poco cerca.

-no me molesta pera nada-le dice-¿Naruto tu crees que me volveré a ir?-

-no-y leda la espalda.

-Naruto tengo que decirte algo-

-¿qué? Dime-le dice sin mirarlo.


End file.
